1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm safety lock mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a firearm safety lock mechanism employing a fingerprint recognition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
All too often we hear of children or other adults who have accidentally been shot with a handgun. While the causes are many and the blame can be distributed to all involved parties, the simple fact remains that a proper locking mechanism could eliminate most all of these tragedies. There are different methods of securing guns against unauthorized used, but they all have some disadvantages associated with them. If the gun is secured in a locked cabinet, it is not readily available for use in self defense. Trigger locks are also cumbersome should the keys become lost or needed quickly. Finally, all methods that rely on keys to secure the locking means are subject to picking or unauthorized key copying.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U. S. Pat. No.Description6,230,946Safety holster for preventing access to a firearm byunauthorized users6,588,635Safety holster for preventing access to a firearm byunauthorized users6,552,963Firearm discharge detection device and warning system5,937,557Fingerprint-acquisition apparatus for access control;personal weapon and other systems controlled thereby5,812,252Fingerprint-Acquisition apparatus for access control;personal weapon and other systems controiled thereby6,320,975Firearm holster lock with fingerprint identificationmeans6,533,149Safety holster for preventing access to a firearm byunauthorized users6,253,480Personalized safety device for a hand held weapon
Consequently, there is a need for a means by firearms can be secured so that they are impossible to fire, but can be quickly accessed in the event that the handgun is needed.